El rubio y la pelirroja
by AlejandraMalfoy
Summary: Por que ellos jamas podrian estar juntos, y ambos lo sabian, eran todo lo opuesto, verde y rojo, serpiente y leona, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Weasley y Malfoy, rubio y pelirroja, Rose y Scorpius.
1. Ojos Grises

**Ojos Grises**

-¿Rosie, querida ya estas lista?- Le pregunto su padre, a pesar de los años, Ron Weasley seguia siendo el mismo que era en sus años de colegio, el mismo hombre un poco testarudo y celoso, pero que amaba con todo su corazon a su familia, en especial a su pequeña Rosie, casi no podia creer el hecho de que fuera a empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, y aun veia en ella a esa pequeña de 2 años que no podia pasar mas de dos horas sin su padre.

-Claro papa- Le dijo la pelirroja, que ya se habia rendido ante el hecho de no poder peinar su cabello jamas interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ron.

El miro con inmensa ternura hacia su hija, quien ya se habia vestido y alistado -Tan identica a su madre- penso con amor, ayudo a su hija con el baul y salieron junto con Hermione y el pequeño Hugo.

**King Cross.**

Al cruzar la Plataforma 9 ¾, el lugar estaba como siempre; a rebosar de gente, hace un rato los Weasley's, Potter's y Scamander's se habian encontrado y reunido, Rose, Albus, James y Molly estaban juntos los dos mayores ambos Gryffindor's que cursaban su segundo año les hablaban a los pequeños de lo maravillosa que era Hogwarts.

-El banquete de bienvenida sera lo mejor, ya lo veran- Decia Molly, otra pelirroja muy hermosa con la cara llenas de pecas que la hacian ver muy atractiva.

-Si y la seleccion, ambos deben quedar en gryffindor, ¿escucharon?, aunque supongo que Ravenclaw esta bien.- Musito James el, al igual que su hermano Albus eran los dos unicos pelinegros de la familia el primogenito de los Potter al igual que su padre y su hermano menor era increiblemente guapo, los tres tenian un parecido sorprendente solo que James no usaba anteojos, por todo lo demas los dos hermanos eran la viva imagen de su padre, el gran Harry Potter.

-No seas asi James- Le recrimino Molly, para luego mirar a los dos niños.-Chicos en la casa que queden sera maravilloso.

Albus y Rose se limitaron a sonreir, no sin algo de nerviosismo ante la perspectiva de no quedar en la casa en la que habia estado toda su familia por años.

-Eh, Rose, Albus- Los saludaron los gemelos Scamander, ambos tambien empezaban Hogwarts este año y se llevaban muy bien con la Weasley y el Potter.- ¿Que tal, emocionados?

-Claro, pero supongo que es normal.-Admitio la pelirroja- ¿Y ustedes?

-Solo un poco.- Dijo Lyssander, aunque eran gemelos los Scamander's tenian ciertas diferencias en su aspecto, por ejemplo Lorcan era tan pelinegro como Albus, mientras que Lyssander era rubio y este ademas tenia cierto toque de su madre Luna Lovegood que el otro gemelo no tenia.- Nosotros queremos entrar a Ravenclaw como mama, pero tambien nos gustaria Gryffindor.

-Rose y yo queremos entrar a Gryffindor, verdad Rose?

-Si aunque- Pero no pudo terminar porque algo mas capto su atencion, era un muchacho rubio, de piel blanca como la leche, y sus ojos, fueron los que atraparon a Rose, de un gris metalico sorprendentemente hermoso, cuando el niño se dio cuenta que lo miraba clavo sus ojos grises en los mios y por alguna razon me sonrio, le hubiera correspondido sino fuera porque...

-Asi que ese es el pequeño Scorpius- Dijo mi papa mirando a un chico de cabello rubio al lado de un hombre parecido a el.- Asegurate de superarlo en todos los examenes Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

-¡Ron!- Exclamo mi madre, pero ya no la escuchaba, ese chico era el hijo del peor enemigo de mi padre, en ese momento, despues de una pequeña conversacion que el habia tenido con su padre, nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez no eran de inocencia como hace un momento, sino de la mas profunda frialdad, y en ese momento supe que no podria nunca jamas volver a fijarme en los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. La familia WeasleyPotter

_Hola a todos, se que ninguno aqui me conocera por que este es mi primer fic pero espero que les guste, este solo es el segundo y lamento no haberme presentado en el primero, les adelanto que Scorpius saldra en el proximo capitulo, en fin, como dije antes espero que les guste mucho, besos!_

**La familia Weasley-Potter**

-¡Hija, querida baja ya, que van a perder el tren!

-Ya bajo mama- Respondió una pelirroja de 17 años, que respondía al nombre de Rose Weasley.

Muchos años habían pasado desde aquel día en el que Rose vio por primera vez esos ojos grises, y así como muchos años, también muchas cosas; Rose y Albus fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor al igual que casi toda su familia, exceptuando por supuesto a Victoire y a Roxanne, que fueron seleccionadas para Ravenclaw en cuanto a los gemelos Scamander, Lorcan quedo en Gryffindor y Lyssander en la casa de la águilas, tal y como habían querido, sobre Scorpius Malfoy, pues había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, y su relación con Rose no era específicamente buena, en pocas palabras, no había tal relación, no se miraban, no se hablaban, en pocas palabras hacían como si el otro no existiera, pero aun si, de manera inconsciente o no, había cierta rivalidad entre ellos dos, como no haberla, ambos eran los mejores estudiantes del instituto, siempre iban igual no había uno que superara al otro y aunque ninguno lo admitiera eso los estresaba muchísimo.

** King Cross**

-Otro año, eh Rose- Le dijo Lily Potter, la chica al igual que Rose y todos sus primos se habían convertido en los mas populares de todo el colegio, y no era por ser muy sociables, -no, todo lo contrario los chicos de la familia Weasley-Potter no tenían mas amigos, fuera de ellos mismos y los gemelos Scamander, en su primer año todos habían aprendido que había mucha gente que se acercaba a ellos por su apellido y no iban a permitir que los uilizaran.- sino por el hecho de que todos y todas eran demasiado atractivos en especial James, Molly, Victoire- Que ya se habían graduado- Albus, Lily y por supuesto Rose.

La gryffindor nunca se vio a si misma como una chica linda, aunque esa idea cambio un poco cuando comenzó a oír los comentarios masculinos que hacían sobre ella en el colegio, y el hecho de que le llovían pretendientes, eso si, Rose Weasley y Lily Potter eran conocidas por ser las chicas mas inaccesibles de todo Hogwarts nunca habían aceptado salir con ningún chico y mucho menos los regalos que estos intentaban hacerles y quizás por eso ellas dos y las otras Weasley eran el blanco de odio de muchas chicas, se quedaban con los chicos que- después de sus primos, Lorcan y Lyssander- eran considerados los mas guapos del colegio, y lo peor de todo era que a ellas ni les importaba.

-Si, bueno otro año para ti, pero para mi es mi ultimo año- Le respondió Rose sonriéndole.- ¿Donde esta Albus?

-Por allá- Señalo la pequeña Potter con la cabeza- Intentando deshacerse de Batilda Wurboock, lleva rato así, pero es su culpa, le dice: Batilda, allá esta mi familia creo que debo ir a saludarlos; en vez de decirle: Mira acosadora, déjame en paz, tu no me importas y no quiero hablar contigo.

-Lily, por favor- Exclamo la pelirroja entre carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de la otra gryffindor.- Albus es demasiado dulce como para decirle eso.

-Es por eso que tiene chicas acosándolo todo el tiempo.- Musito la pequeña.

-Umm, quizás.

-¡Rose!- Exclamo Albus cuando por fin pudo escapar de Batilda y acercarse a su hermana y a su prima favorita.- ¿Cómo estas?, te extrañe mucho este verano.-Le dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba.- No puedo creerlo, este es tu ultimo año y nunca pudiste jugar al quidditch, hablando de eso sabes que Hugo va a ser el nuevo capitán cuando me gradué.

-Oh, enserio, pues que bien Albus me alegro por Hugo, y no es mi culpa, no soy buena en el quiddicth.

-Claro que si Rose.- Dijo Lily reintegrándose a la conversación.- Eres increíble te he visto cuando practicas tu sola y además como no ser buenísima, si lo llevamos todos en los genes.

-¿Me espías, Lily?- Exclamo Rose mientras se arreglaban los rizos indómitos que se le escapaban de la parte de atrás de su cabello, cuando era mas pequeña solía amarrárselo con un listón pero cuando sus primas mayores le dijeron que tenia un cabello hermoso y que le veía perfecto suelto, comenzó a probar, decidió que le gustaba mas suelto, y así se lo dejo.

- No, que dices, te vi de casualidad un día, y juegas genial.- Musito con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como sea, no creo que juegue quidditch nunca.

- Es una lastima.

-Lo es.- Se lamento Albus.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo Lucy cuando se le acerco y les dio un efusivo abrazo, siempre había sido así, desde pequeñas Rose, Lucy y Lily, habían sido inseparables, eran como las tres mosqueteras, con personalidades muy diferentes y que al unirse habían conformado el trio perfecto, hermosas, inteligente y buenas, aunque sin miedo de pisotear a aquel que tuviera intensiones de hacerle daño a ellas y a su familia, y por supuesto el hecho de que todas fueran gryffindor's mejoro aun mas su lazo, así las dos pelirrojas y la pelinaranja se convirtieron en mas que primas 3 hermanas inseparables.

-Subamos al tren, seguro ya sale- Dijo Rose.

Los tres asintieron y al terminar de despedirse de padres y tíos, todos los Weasley y los Potter se embarcaron en el tren, en un mismo compartimiento, para comenzar a charlar amenamente, todos unidos, todos juntos por que así eran, una familia, pero no cualquier familia, una familia donde el amor y el rojo predominaban, una familia Weasley-Potter.


	3. Pociones para la mala suerte

_Hola!, primero que todo quisiera agradecer y dedicarle este capitulo a Laly Weasley, por ser la primera persona que me escribio, un millon de gracias chica, espero que el capilo les guste mucho, besos._

**Pociones para la mala suerte**

Ya todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor, la selección había pasado y ahora solo quedaba el banquete, en la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy charlaba animadamente con sus dos mejores amigos Isabel Zabinni y Alexander Nott

-¿Se puede saber porque miras tanto a la mesa de los gryffindors?- Le espeto Isabel a Alexander.

-La Weasley, se ha puesto bien, ¿no crees Scorpius?

-¿De cual Weasley hablas?- Dijo el rubio- Y ninguna Weasley me parece bien.

-De Rose, y a mi me parece que todas están bien.

-¡Por favor Alex, como dices eso!- Exclamo Isabel.- Rose Weasley, por Merlín, si solo es una princesita que se la pasa pavoneándose por todo Hogwarts, claro como es hija de héroes de guerra ya se cree la reina del mundo, igual que todas sus odiosas primas.- Dijo con ira, mirando con odio hacia la parte donde se estaban las cabelleras pelirrojas.

-¿Tu que piensas, Scorp?- Le pregunto Alexander.

-No pienso nada.-Espeto dando por zanjada la conversación, nunca le diría la verdad a nadie, pero siempre le pareció que Rose Weasley era la chica más bella que había pisado Hogwarts, pero sin embargo, pensaba que Isabel tenía razón en un punto, era una princesa que por ser hija de héroes guerra ya tenia a todo el mundo bajo sus pies, nunca olvido la primera vez que la vio, en King Cross, cuando tenia once años, iba caminando con sus padres y de repente vio una grupo muy grande de pelirrojos y una pequeña que debía tener su edad, lo miro, era la niña mas linda que había visto en su vida, sus ojos azules eran preciosos, y le sonrió, pero entonces el hombre que debía ser su padre, le hablo y cuando Draco los vio dijo:

-Weasley's- Con un tono de voz que no pudo comprender, pero supo quienes eran, esa pequeña era hija de los héroes del mundo mágico, las miradas volvieron chocar pero ya sabían quien era el otro y se miraron con frialdad, desde ese día Scorpius Malfoy no hablo mas nunca Rose Weasley.

En clases era otra historia, la chica Weasley era una princesa, cierto, pero era demasiado inteligente, Scorpius llego a Hogwarts con la intensión de ser el mejor de demostrar que valía mas que su apellido, que no solo era el hijo de un ex-mortífago, pero la pelirroja se lo había puesto muy difícil, a pesar de ser los mejores estudiantes del colegio, no podían superarse en nada siempre eran las mismas notas, las mismas ideas para participar, incluso varios profesores les habían dicho que eran dos chicos con un mismo cerebro, cosa que por supuesto ambos .

-Scorpius, ¿me estas escuchando?- Inquirió Ia rubia.

-Si Isabel, eh, será mejor que nos vayamos ya las clases deben estar por empezar.

-Cierto, andando- Dijo Alexander.

Pociones

A Rose, siempre le había parecido que pociones era la una de las mejores materias, el profesor Slughorn a pesar de ser a veces un poco amargado, seguía siendo un profesor increíble, y Rose le tenia mucho aprecio.

-¿Alguien puede decirme para que sirve la Amortentia?.- Como el profesor ya se esperaba las manos de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, ya estaban elevadas.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-La Amortentia es una de las pociones de amor más poderosas, de brillo nacarado, su vapor se eleva formando espirales especiales.

-Excelente, señor Malfoy, eh, algo mas señorita Weasley?

-Si señor, esta tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona según lo que más le guste.

-Excelente, 5 puntos para Gryffindor y 5 mas para Slytherin.- Dijo Slughorn- ¿Por qué no comienzan a preparar la poción?- Inquirió el profesor para toda la clase.

Cuando la mayoría ya había terminado el slytherin y la gryffindor se pararon para tomar los ingredientes, pero sucedió un pequeño accidente ambos iban distraídos y cuando Scorpius llevaba en la mano un pequeño liquido para preparar la poción la pelirroja tropezó con el, y el liquido se le resbalo de la manos.

-Mira por donde caminas Weasley- Le espeto el rubio con ira.

Esas palabras dejaron a Rose totalmente shockeada, ¿quien se creia el rubio para hablarle asi?-Aqui el que anda como un imbecil eres tu Malfoy- Le respondio de la misma forma.

-¿Chicos que sucede aqui?- Pregunto el profesor al ver el liquido derramado.

-Que la Weasley esta me hizo tirar el frasco, profesor.

-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que.- Pero dejo de hablar cuando el profesor le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-Es suficiente, que mal ejemplo considerando que los dos son mis mejores estudiantes, tirarle la culpa al otro de manera tan sencilla, deberia darles verguenza, eso solo lo haria un cobarde.

-Pero.-Intentaron decir los dos pero Slughorn los interrumpio.

-Nunca pense decirles esto pero veo mucha rivalidad entre los dos, siempre queriendo ganarle al otro, asi que lo he decidido, ambos seran compareños de clase.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y la gryffindor y el slytherin miraron al profesor como si hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo


	4. Los profesores en su contra

**Los profesores en su contra.**

¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Hugo Weasley-¡Slughorn no puede hacer eso!

-Claro que puede, es un profesor y puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana con su clase- Dijo Roxanne.

Todos los Weasleys estaban reunidos y Rose había aprovechado el momento para comentarles de la decisión que había tomado su profesor de pociones.

-De todas las personas en tu clase, ¿porque mierda tuvo que escoger a Malfoy?- Dijo Hugo.

-Cálmate Hugo, supongo que Slughorn tuvo sus razones y no es algo terrible, seguramente es un buen compañero.- Dijo Lucy- ¿Rose, como es tu relación el?

-¡Relación!- Grito Hugo- Rose y ese hijo de ex-mortifago no tienen ninguna relación.

-Ya basta, no, Malfoy y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, y Hugo me parece que deberías ya esos prejuicios contra cualquier Slytherin- Lo reprendió la pelirroja.

-Como sea, Rose es inteligente y si Scorpius Malfoy llega a comportarse como un idiota ella se encargara, y si no pues sabe que nos tiene a nosotros- Dijo Louis guiñándole el ojo a Rose.

La pelirroja suspiro- Gracias chicos, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

-Si yo tampoco sé que harías- Dijo Fred y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

**Slytherins**

-Definitivamente, Slughorn se ha vuelto loco- Musito con pesadez Isabel Zabini.- Ponerte de pareja a esa Weasley tonta- Dijo y luego hizo un gesto despectivo.

-No le veo el lado malo, Rose Weasley puede ser todo lo que quieras Isabel, pero no es una tonta, todo lo contrario es una genio y además.

-Alexander, en realidad no te estoy de humor para oír como la halagas- Dijo Scorpius.

-Solo digo lo que es verdad.

-A mi lo que me parece verdad, es que te gusta, y tienes ganas de tirártela- Dijo Isabel con reproche.

-Bueno que te puedo decir, yo soy hombre y la Weasley es bastante guapa.

-Por Merlin, Alexander, nunca vas a poder acercarte a ella- Dijo el slytherin.

-Ya lo veremos Scorp, ya lo veremos.- Dijo de manera misteriosa.

Scorpius Bufo.

**Herbologia**

Según Scorpius, Herbologia debía ser la materia mas fácil de todas, solo era cuidar y analizar un monton de plantas, estimaba mucho al profesor Neville, un hombre serio y que según la definición de su padre y de el mismo era un hombre que aunque no lo demostrara era valiente y muy inteligente, claro eso fue hasta ese dia.

El profesor Longbottom, les había pedido a sus dos alumnos favoritos que se quedaran un poco mas después de la clase para conversar con ellos.

-Chicos, el profesor Slughorn me hablo de la idea que tuvo con ambos de unirlos como pareja, y debo decir que me parece una idea fantástica, y entonces quería anunciarles que tomare la misma decisión que el.- Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque Scorpius podría jurar que vio un pizca de burla en su mirada.

-Pero profesor, Slughorn lo hizo como castigo por el echo de haber derramado uno de los ingredientes para pociones en su clase, no veo el motivo de porque Malfoy y yo debamos ser pareja.-Replico la pelirroja, pensando lo mismo que Scorpius, todos los profesores debian odiarlos.

-Yo si la tengo señorita Weasley.

-¿Si?, que bueno porque nos encantaria escucharla.-Dijo el slytherin con impertinencia.

-Chicos, ustedes se gustan.


End file.
